Immortal Fairytail
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: demons tamers half demons and one high school girl...what could go wrong? answer a lot


**Immortal fairytail**

**Authors note: you guys are gonna hate us, we're doing 3 stories of which never come out on time, not couting 1 shots and-**

**Sen: I don't give a shit…onward mako!**

**Mako: yeah yeah, we don't own inuyasha since that right goes to Kagome(poor mutt haha) but we do own our characters and twisted thoughts and blah blah blah lets go…**

**Feudal japan…**

"Come on mako! Hurry up!" I quicken my pace to catch up to him.

"jeez sen whats the rush, why must you be as impatient as mortals?" he rolls his eyes before replying,

"well Mako if you've been paying attention you'd know that there's a demon caught, by the villegers…do you know what that means?" I smirk…

"It means you're a psycotic weirdo interested in girls…"

"Yes of cour- wait NO! it means a new demon to capture and tame…however if it's a girl demon that's even better!"

"god your such a perve!"

"straight up! Ohhh loook! There it is." Through the crowd of people I see something white, sen rushes like the idiot she is and brings out her capture jewle, and throws it.

"I'll catch you fox demon!" the pearl she threw goes *bonk* and leave a red mark on the girls head, we all blink, wow! Fail.

"sen you do know she's a mortal right?" everyone looks at me and murmers, great mako all eyes on you…oh well at least I'm not tied up…sen jumps in denial,

"NO NO NO she is a demon fox! I want her! I want her! I want her!" oh my god…the girl whom now that I have a good look on her is definatly human with long black hair-you know the kind that looks blue and what strange clothes…no wonder people mistook her as a demon fox, with that short kimono of red, green and white pattern. I pat sen's shoulder…as she begs me to say she's a demon

"sen…she is not a demon, im sorry…"

"Nooo oh hu ho oh, she wouldve made a great addition to my collection. No fair!" *boom* ewww a giant centipede lady, Sen sneers.

"Gross who'd ever want to capture her, she's sooo ugly" I poke her.

"uh Sen, she's destroying the village, sooo do something!"

"summon KIKI!" a tiny white hair, demon mouse apperes in her palm…

"why arent you doing anything Mako?"

"too hungry…" I walk over and eat some stew! I hear sen mutter lazy pain in my- *crash Boom* god that centipede just destroyed my food! I take out my chained chakarams and run after that stupid bug!

"GET BACK HERE!" Sen sprints beside me,

"mako did you see that weird fox girl? I cant find her anywhere? Wait is that her…being chased by…that centipede!" aw man great,

"SEN whats that tree up there! Is that a demon?"

"OH MY GOD ITS CUTE! I WANT IT!" she runs at hyperspeed past the demon lady, and jumps onto a half demon with pointy dog ears, in a red kimono. How'd he get stuck in a tree, sen says as she pets his ears.

"ears ears ears ears!" the silver haired demon kicks her the the grass…he shouts

"Back off, and don't touch me in pervy places again you psyco!" everyone just stays there in shock…what did he just say? I laugh.

"He got you sen!"

"Shut up!" as soon as Sen yelled the girl in the strange kimono was thrown into the air, a pale purple gem came out from her side. The centipede shouted,

"the jewel is all mine muwhaahaha."

"Dammit!" screamed the dog-demon, both he and the girl get entrapped by the tree…sen hops up from the ground.

"Hey ugly the dog's mine! And give me the jewel!" eww that freaked swallowed the jewel, she grew three times her size and actualy shed her skin ugh! 4 times…My idiot friend comments…

"OHHH ugly fucking witch! Sooooo gross! This will take my scyth!" she digs for her scyths while singing her chop up song. She brings it out, and *swooooooom, burp* oh no, she just…ate Sen's scyth. She should not have done that, I shout to everyone there…

"if you mortals value your life get away from the centipede freak and Sen, shes gonna blow!"

"the girl or the bug?"

"BOTH YOU MORON! GO!" Sen goes on a raging rampage…until she gets swallowed up along with her scyth. In madam centipede you can see Sen kicking and punching the insides,

"YOU FREAK WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOUR FRICKEN DEAD! EWWWW UH HO UGH! MAKO GET MEOUT ITS STINKY AND GROSS! Hey I found my scyth! Now your going down!" *Flash* uh what was that bright light? I was so focused on Sen rambling, that I forgot about the dog and girl. He breaks through destroying centipede lady's segments, he grins evily and shouts.

"Iron rever soul stealer!" he destroys the demon's body, I find Sen covered in a gross yellow liquid…im not gonna ask what it even is but it smells horible. The broken up segments are twitching , the old lady priest comes up to me and the strange kimono girl.

"hurry and find the jewel less, the centipede revives…" we turn areound to find she's right, the freak is regenerating! Ugh! Sen starts stomping on the ugly things head, ranting! Doesn't she ever quit…

"You are going to die you fucking monster! You ate my scyth…and me! DIE! DIE! DIE!" kimono gilr and the priestes locates the jewel and all the lady centipede's flesh turned to bone…sen crushes the skull,

"that's right freak! That's what you get for eating me and my scyth!" she turns to me,

"told you I'd handle it mako! Now wheres that doggy demon?" a few feet away is the dog demon,

"now give me th jewel girly…unless you want to get hurt?" the priestess steps in front of her,

"the shikon jewel belongs to her, you will not posses it." He jumps sever feet into the air,

"Old hag, the jewel's mine!"

"RUN! " the old lady pushes the girl and she sprints, jewel in hand towards the bridge, but I stop her,she looks at me and I smile…she turns around to find sen, grabbing the dog demon's arm…

"Your mine pooch! " she tries to seal him…an amyisis reall sen that's not gonna hold, before I say anything, she states her seal,

"sealed by souls and bound by blood,with this gem we become one!" the gem starts to glow on his forhead…till it shatters into pieces…Idiot! She collapses on the ground sobbing

"WHY! It was the best jewel I had! Wahahaha…dog boy

" im gonna steal the jewel now!" she gets up and I push the lady and girl toward the bridge…

"Now you can run!" the priestess makes it to the hill beneath the bridge,the girl though wasn't as lucky, poochie over there jumps in the air and nearly slices her head open…sen is still crying over her gems. God she's useless the moment she's needed most tonight!

"I knew this would come in handy one day…" the priestess brings out some strange beads with a strong pure aura. The beads separate and appears on inuyasha's neck

"quickly girl use the command to stop him!"

"Command? Uh um…Sit Boy!" *jaw drops* sit? Sit! That'll never wo-

*Crash!* *Crunch* *crack* *falls* *splash* it…actually worked! Hey I thought dogs liked water, maybe he's a cat…stupid mutt, sen immediately jumps up from her babbling.

"I cal redo! Do over! Do over! This is not fair, those were pearls, I used an emerald! You old hag die! " she lifts up her scyth and I blow my whistle.

*ring!*

"OWWWW AHHHHHH! It hurts! MAKE IT STOP!" she clutches her ears and screams bloody murder! Oh and apparently dogs are affected by this whistle too, inuyasha- or I think that's his name faints and I mean faints and gets dragged by the river…poor poor doggy. I stop enough to hear Sen yelling.

"AHHHHHH MAKO STOP! OR ILL SWEAR TO GOD I' LL SELL YOU TO A PIG OWNER ON A DEMON FARM WHERE YOU'LL TURN INTO PICKLE JUICE"

"uh huh…yeah whistle time!"

"NO PLEASE!" *BLOWS WHISTLE LOUDE!*

Sen faints

3 hours later…at Kaede's house

"sen you awake yet? Rise and shine sleeping beauty…"

"Ugh mako go away, few more hours I need to become even more beautiful for my fans." I shake my head,

"then I guess you don't want your tuna surprise with fruits, and milk stew, oh well I guess I'll eat it."

"NOOOOOO!" she jumps and tackles me avoiding the dish on the side.

"MINE MINE MINE! MY FISH AND MILK! MEOW Mew *hiss*, she turned into her kitty form.

"as you can clearly see when she's hungry, and annoyed she transforms into a lttle kitty…ok here you go." She slurps it all up and gobbles it down, clearly unaware of her audience of dog boy named inuyasha, weird girl name Kagoma, and priestess Kaede, whose old…i smirk at a silly idea.

"hey Sen quick question, are you a cat, a dog or a pig for your lack of manners?" she scratches my face in reply…I'm sooo not making her tuna cake desert tonight. *cough* I look to the Priestess,

"ehem well as I was saying, my deceased sister Kikiyo, had been the guardian of the shikon jewel, until her death fifty years ago, now to find a girl whom I believe is my sister's reincarnation" she was about to continue until dog breath intervened…  
"yeah yeah whatever just give me the stupid jewel so I can be on my way, I would like to be a full demon soon you know."

"Ahh ahh ahh, Inuyasha, Kagome is the only one who can posses the jewel, just as my sister did, it belongs to her." Sen sits on mr. doggy's back and glares at Kagome,

"no the jewel belongs to me, it was passed from my family's village for generations we demon tamers protected it, until it got stolen by that priestess witch!" I roll my eyes,

"Sen didn't your grandfather say that the priestess and her family went and Bought the jewel…not steal it!"

"Shut up and that's besides the point, what I want to know is, why did she, not even a rookie tamer managed to capture inuyasha when my years of experience and stronger gems did not?"

Kaede sighs, clearly exhausted but willing to answer.

"as you know Inuyasha is a half demon, and though your gems are strong, inuyasha's will is stronger and less demonic then the normal demon you tamers try to capture. The gems worked because they are holy pearls that were blessed and sealed together, they have been passed down for generations and were able to magically seal him." Basicaly, those pearls are super charged and affect all creatures, hers don't work…

"well not that this isn't interesting or fun but id like to sleep for a bit since its late. We'll talk in the morning." Sen switches into her cat form…and everyone heads for bed

**Authour notes: yo people mako here for the lowdown on both my powers and Sen's powers**

**Sen is a demon tamer who has both demonic (cat) and holy(human) energies/auras of which before meeting me was in a village of demon tamers…in this story Sen is a girl. she uses gems that have been magicfied to capture demons and the stronger the demon, the more rare the jewels he uses**

**I am a lone wolf demon who left the tribe long ago so I don't have any background info other then, I am a full demon, I have an understanding and liking of humans where I can blend into society while hiding my tail and ears. We may or may not reveal how we met…oh and in this story sen is perverted, hot tempered. In this one I'm calm and let sen do most of the fighting in dagerous situations, so if u got any questions ask and we will awnser. See you next time… **


End file.
